


The Love of a Beast

by JenniferVo



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferVo/pseuds/JenniferVo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew what it is. It is light or darkness. It is heaven or hell. It is peace or war. It is life or death. To him, was a fatal mistake to have fallen in love with her. Drabble. Klaus/Caroline Forbes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of a Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ann Liverpudlian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ann+Liverpudlian), [Mandy Mikaelson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mandy+Mikaelson).



Love.

What is love?

He knew what it is. It is light or darkness. It is heaven or hell. It is peace or war. It is life or death. To him, was a fatal mistake to have fallen in love with her.  
Why her? Why must it be her? The little blonde vampire whose neck felt velvet-like smooth; so fragile that he could snap it in a second without needing to use much force. But she was not weak by any means. She took his breath away with her bluntness and compassion and light. She captured his gaze with just a glance his way and she stole his heart in a flash and she wasn't giving it back anytime soon.

Why her? She was an insignificant individual to the rest of the world but yet she was a priceless gem in his; to the beast inside.

Unrequited love? No. He was not the kind to give and not take back. He gave her his heart and he wanted hers in return. So much but it would cost him everything he has, had and is. But he was not ready to give up everything for the fair haired, blue eyed beauty that has some how captured his dark, dead heart because he knew that she would never love him back. Or is it because he was not ready to give up on his plot on conquering the world?

He was the hybrid! He was Niklaus Mikaelson! He was to be feared; to be desired; to be worshipped upon and to be the ruler of all. Everything should be at his disposal. Everything he coveted would be his. But why wasn't she his?

She was his weakness. She was his destruction. She was his light.

He wanted to be angry. He wanted to feel the rage as he did when things did not go his way or somehow did not end up in his possession. He wanted to be able to kill her for making him feel so weak. So... human. But it was neither of those things that he felt. All he felt was despair.

She would never love him. She would never reciprocate his love for her. She would never accept him. She would never forgive the things he'd done. She would never forget Tyler. She would never look at him the way she looked at the low life creature.

For he knew that the beauty would never love the beast.

"Anyone capable of love is capable of being saved." She had said.

He felt love. Love for her. Was he capable of being saved? No. Because he did not wish to be saved. There was nothing to save him from but the desperate ache in his chest when he realised she would never love him.

Caroline Forbes would never love him.


End file.
